Percy Potter
by Harry Jackson 6124
Summary: My first fanfic. Storyline is about merlin and chaos being brothers. Wizards and Gods are ignorant of each others existence. While Gods are the rulers of the world the wizards manipulate everything the world with magic. Harry after the war and percy after war with kronos No heroes of olympus No roman camp No Harry/ Ginny
1. My first assignement

Harry (age 18 after defeating Voldemort)

I awoke and looked around. It was 7:30. I quickly got up and showered. It was the first assignment as an Auror. I felt slightly nervous as I had my breakfast of eggs and toast. My stomach felt extremely uneasy so I was able to manage only some milk. Nothing more. I had to do this assignment well. People expected a lot from The Boy Who Lived.

By 8:00 I had left and arrived at the ministry. I nodded to the receptionist and went to the 2nd floor. I waited outside pacing the corridor. I wondered if Kingsley would agree to my request of having Ron and Hermione as my colleagues in the mission he was about to give me. Ron had also become an auror like me. Hermione was in the magical law enforcement squad. But as our jobs were so interrelated there was not much difference between us and them.

A man came out and called me in. I was a little nervous as I walked in to Kingsley's room. He said" Hello Harry, how are you" in his deep voice. I replied," I am fine, what about you? He smiled and said" A little stressed but otherwise I am fine .So many death eaters are still free. Some of them are recruiting followers. Some have joined the rising army of Grindelwald's granddaughter's army. But that is in Greece not anywhere near here. I listened with worry and concern. The British ministry was not taking any action against Grindelwalds army. I felt that after they grew strong enough they would come here as we were weak and vulnerable now and of course the old rivalry with Dumbledore. Kingsley then said" So shall I tell you about your assignment." I replied" Yeah fine" though I could not put that thought out of my mind He said ," Do you remember Antonin Dolohov. He along with Nott has not been captured yet. They are still on the run. Our sources say that he is in New York, USA. We have requested the American wizards to help us by handing them over but they do not want to be involved in our war. They have their own problems it seems about some revolution going on over there. They say as long as they do not cause trouble over there they are not going to bother. So we have to capture them ourselves. Our hands are tied with more graver things right now and we have a shortage of staff. "

"Now I will tell you what role you play in this. You along Mr. Ronald Weasley, and Ms Granger are going to be going to New York and find out things for yourself. You will be undercover for a month and learn their whereabouts and capture them. If not possible then contact us immediately. Normally i wouldnt send youngsters like you but you have more experience than half of us. That's it. Prepare to leave by tomorrow.


	2. Dolohov likes quidditch

**I don't own either Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and neither am I trying to profit over them. **

**Ch 2 Harry**

In few minutes our portkey would leave. Ron, Hermione and I were standing right in front of it. I had two bags with me and was packed completely with everything we would need in the one month. We wouldn't be coming back in the mean time so as we couldn't apparate so far. Moreover the ministry wouldn't authorize so many portkeys as the death eaters might find out if so many portkeys were used to and from the same place.

Ron said,'' Another minute and we'r leaving."

After a few seconds it started glowing and Hermione counted," 10,9,8…2,1 Now!"

I touched it and my feet flew off the ground and the world started to spin in front of me. It took a longer time than normal and soon my feet slammed into the ground. I lost my balance and fell while my glasses fell from my face. After the dizziness had gone and I put on my glasses everything came to focus.

We were in a lawn outside a small but decent looking looked very neat but very old. It had around 5 floors and around us there was a huge lawn facing a busy street. The back of the hotel overlooked the brilliant shining sea with a small beach. It was a beautiful place overall. Beside me Ron exclaimed," This place is huge."

Hermione said," Yeah, but where are we?"

Suddenly some one came to us and said," You are at Diggins one of the best wizarding hotels of New York. I am the manager and you must be the Aurors from England"

I nodded saying," Nice place, can you show our rooms place."

Just then two people in blue robes apparated tight next to us. They introduced themselves," Hi nice to meet you. We work for international magical department. We were to show prove our identification and show our passes to enter the USA. After all that was over the manager escorted us inside to our rooms on the 4th floor. I walked into mine and sat down on the couch. I downed a glass of water and sat down hinking about the next course of action.

Hermione had acquired a sheaf of notes with complete details of Dolohov and Nott. I took out a copy of them and just skimmed through it. I didn't think it was very helpful except that Dolohov loved quidditch and even supported Serpent Fire an American quidditch team. I took out the newspaper of that day and checked the sports page on the quidditch standings. Serpent Fire was in the semifinals of the league. This was a stroke of luck as maybe just maybe he would try to go to the match. This was the only lead we had for now and I rushed to tel Ron and Hermione of the news. When I reached I burst out saying," We have to get tickets for tomorrows quidditch game."

Hermione looked at me like I was crazy and said," Harry you cant be thinking of quidditch on a mission like this. Your not kidding right."

"No Hermione but Serpent Fire is in the semifinals, we have to go"

Ron interrupted," Oh so you follow the American League too."

I didn't know how to explain.I took a deep breath and said," Dolohov supports the Serpent Fire."

Ron the idiot he was said,'' When did you start liking what Dolohov like."

But Hermione understood and said," Oh so you mean to say he might be there. But Harry are you sure because will he risk his life to just watch a match."

" I don't know but he doesn't know we are here. He might be roaming free in the streets right now coz no one recognizes him here. Plus it's the only lead we've got right now. What else can we do."

Ron said," Yeah I'll book the tickets. When is the match? Oh tomorrow morning. Fine I'll do it right now."

Hermione said," Till then lets just get familiar with the place. I think we should try and find out who Dolohov is working for. He came to USA for a reason. He could have gone to many better places. If you ask me he is behind the murder of the auror Edward Firwin of USA.

I nodded. We all knew about the death of the auror whose body was found in the forests of New Jersey and it didnt have a trace on it. Only few curses could do that. One of them was an invention of Dolohov. A curse in which purple fire would shoot towards the enemy engulf him in flames but when the fire died down no trace would be on the body as the curse burns the soul but doesnt harm the body. " Yeah but one question Hermione they arent gonna come normally. They'll definitely be in disguise. How are we gonna recognize them." Simple mate " Ron called from the bedroom," we go normally and try to gather attention. They wont lose a chance to kill us and thus will come in the open."

"Or they might go away and will remain alerted which will cause us lots of problems and we dont have a lead as it is." said Hermione.

Ron said," No I'm positive they wont leave if they spot us. Dude think we humiliated them and their lord, dont you think they'll want revenge."

" Not if their clever" snapped Hermione.

I interrupted," I thinks Ron's rigtht Hermione. Besides we haven't got another just have to pray it woks."

" Fine I give in. Majority wins wins. But I still think its a bad idea. But your right we dont have another choice."

Ron said," Good and by the way tickets are ready. I chose seats at different parts of the stadium so that we can watch more people. Now lets go out for a walk and scout the place.

We went out. This place was the american equivalent of Leaky Caouldron or as close as it could be. The Diggins was situated in Clifton Boulevard. We strolled around looking around. It was so alike Diagon alley that I longed to go there. There were wizarding shops only it looked a little bigger . After looking around for two hours we learnt that there was a Cleverley square next to it from which we could enter the muggle world 5th avenue. They were also a couple of wizarding streets but thats all there was in New York. There were also many people who lived here.

The whole day was spent just looking around and preparing for tomorrow. By that night we were ready to go as we had our plan ready.


	3. The Meeting

**Potter and Jackson are not mine**

Ch 3

Ron, Hermione and I apparated to the stadium. It was a little far of near the little woods in Staten Island.

As we approached the stadium we looked at the banners that hung announcing Serpent Fire vs. Hudson Hawks. Without looking at anything else (though it was difficult. There was too much excitement in the air and so many different things being sold. I saw Ron's hands getting twitchy when a seller with Fudge fallers comes by.) When we reached the stands the three of us parted. I went to the west end, Ron went to the higher part while Hermione with permission from the authorities managed to go to the terrace from where with my invisibility cloak and a pair of omnioculars she scouted the whole stadium.

I was not much bothered about them though as my work was just to walk around a bit and make myself visible. Ron's theory was that if they saw one of us they would try to attack us if not then later assuming that we were alone. I was a little doubtful but had agreed.

The commentator's voice echoed over the stadium as the players walked in. It was a little like the quidditch world cup but not that great as this was just a league semi's. The match started and everyone cheered as the quaffle was thrown. For a few minutes I was absorbed in the game then I remembered my job and went to the back of the stands from where I watched everyone.

I was puzzled as to how I would find Dolohov in this crowd or even Nott who was smaller than him. I could bet that if he was here he would be in polyjuice potion. After an hour when the Serpent's were winning I started to get really anxious. Then I had a brainwave. My few months in Auror training taught me a few tricks. I decided to use it. It was a slightly complicated spell with which I could find out people using illegal magic in a certain area. Polyjuice potion classified as illegal because it could cause serious problems. You could impersonate someone and well I knew what happened in my 4th year. I muttered,"Ruvos detuctes." In a 50 meter radius I could detect illegal magic. After walking around doing the same attempt I found something. When I looked over it was only an illegal apparition.

I had completed looking in my area and was just moving away when a man a little far off got up and started walking away. I stared. It was in the middle of such an exciting match and he was leaving. I didn't bother as maybe there was a reason why he was leaving. Putting it out of my mind I walked over to that side to cast spells. Maybe he had a busy day or something. He was around 6ft 2 inches and was much taller than my 5ft 10. He had a pale complexion with dark brown hair and black eyes. He walked as he was hurrying somewhere and quickly left the stands through the staircase or I thought he did. When I walked over to produce the same spell I was suddenly hit by a sectumsempra. I gasped in pain but wasted no time in sending red sparks shooting into the sky. I was vaguely aware that the match had been stopped and ministry officials were gathering over as I looked around for Ron and Hermione. They were beside me in an instant and when they saw my pointed finger towards the exit they hurried after him. I too got up still wincing and healed myself. Someone said," Who are you. Who did this what happened." Without bothering I apparated outside the stadium where I thought he'd come. If Ron's theory was right he wouldn't apparate away. I looked around when I heard a cackle of laughter.

"Well, well if it isn't Potter. You sent me into hiding yet you come after me. "I turned and saw him looming menacingly in front of me. I was filled with hatred for the man. The number of people he had murdered. I said," Still brave, huh without your precious Dark Lord. I'll kill you like I killed him." He growled," No Potter. The Dark Lord's last wishes were to kill you and I shall do that." In a flash he had hid wand out hexed me with a silver jet of light. I dodged and wasted no time in brandishing my wand and bellowed, "STUPEFY."

He ducked and yelled,"Avada kedavra." I dodged once again and sent an impediment jinx but he blocked it. I sent a stunner but once more he blocked it. He laughed openly and sent purple flames in my direction. I disapparated and landed behind him and before he could react I said," Incaercious." The ropes binded him but he removed them with utmost simplicity. I yelled again," Reducto hoping to blow his face off but it didn't work. I used a variety of spells that I had learnt but I was no match for him who learned from Voldemort. He prepared himself to kill me. I raised my wand ready to die fighting. But little did I know that didn't need to for suddenly a boy no older than ran into the clearing and attacked Dolohov with a sword. A sword, yes a sword. Dolhov was surprised but quickly he regained his senses and disapparated from there only to appear behind the boy. The boy turned and I knew he stood no hope with dolohov. So I quickly shot a stunner at Dolhov who blocked but the boy with a yell,"Aaah." Slashed at him with my aid of spells. Dolhov looking grim and worried vanished away. The guy turned and looked at me. He too had jet black hair like me and green eyes. The only difference was he had sea green and I had emerald green. I grinned at him and said," Hi, I'm Harry, Harry Potter. He said," Hey, I'm Percy, Percy Jackson. "

Percy (age 18. No curse of Achilles)

My morning started pretty rough. First of all the moment I walked out of my cabin still sleepy I was attacked by Ares cabin whom for some reason thought it would be funny to see me doused in water. I loved water but not the dung and slime that they mixed in it. So I had to turn back and have a shower.

When I finally came to breakfast Chiron called me and said that he had a quest for me only a small one. I was to go and stop Phobos and Deimos causing a ruckus in Staten Island which was where I saw them last. Chiron said that it was Demeter's wishes as apparently some farm had been destroyed because of them. I was not exactly jumping at this idea but you couldn't ignore the god's wishes. I had actually been planning to go on a date with annabeth but instead I get to wrestle fear and terror.

I took Riptide and some ambrosia and decided to finish it fast and come back. I called Argus and told him to drive me to Manhattan from where I would just swim across. In an hour I was in the island looking around for them. I searched till afternoon but I found no sign of. I walked into a café' and ordered a bun and a coke. I sat down thinking hard as to where the hell they could be. As I was finishing my coke I heard a yell not very off. I quickly ran hoping it was. Well I was half right I saw Phobos scaring people but there was no reason to be afraid but I didn't know what the mortals were seeing. He saw me running and for a moment his smile faltered and he grew pale but his complexion quickly returned and produced fire and threw it across in aline as a barrier from him where he greeted," Hey Jackson, payback time now. But maybe he was just plain stupid or he forgot that being the sun of sea god had its advantages. I ran through the flames not bothering to put them off as I could resist fire to a certain extent. But in the dust and smoke he vanished and suddenly appeared behind me and slashed causing a gash in arm. I quickly pulled out my sword and lunged to his right but he parried. Then I feinted as if to slash at his legs but I jabbed him on the face. His nose was bleeding and before he reacted I tried to stab him but he parried quickly. Clearly he had been training. The fight continued for a few more minutes when suddenly his brother appeared and now I had to fight two of them. It was getting difficult as normally I could have taken them singly but combined they were difficult. Just then Demeter appeared behind them and I could see her angry face. My eyes widened as she advanced towards us. Deimos saw the look in my eye and turned around. He immediately said," Greetings milady." Hoping that she would not punish them. Phobos also looked and said something like," Oh shit." Demeter said," You two have been warned previously, have you not? Did I not tell you that whatever you do don't mess with my crops?"

Phobos said," Yes Ma' Deimos RUN!" And they both flashed away. Demeter sighed and said, "You know I can't really remain angry with them. After they are just little kids not much older than you." LITTLE KIDS, NOT MUCH OLDER THAN ME. What the hell was this woman talking about? She seemed to understand my confusion and said," When you've lived for as long as we have you'll find that a millennia is very small. I didn't know what the heck she was talking about and said," So now what do I do? Have you any idea where they went." She said," I think you'll find they love pine." And in a flash she was gone. What did she mean they liked pines? I didn't have a clue what she was talking about. What was I supposed to do? Go check every pine tree for them. DAMN the gods and their silly riddles. I spent half an hour brooding over and resenting the gods. Then I knew I had to get back to work so I sent an Iris message to Annabeth who was very sympathetic. "I wish I could come Percy but I Mount Olympus needs lots more decorating. Now let's think about the stupid message Demeter gave us. The only pine trees in Staten Island are in the forest at edge of the island. I would try my luck there if I were you. Anyways bye for now. IM for any help." "Bye Annabeth I said in a dull voice. I stowed the rest of the drachmas inside and hailed for a cab. Then I told him where I needed to go and he left on the outskirts of the forest. I paid him and he took off leaving me alone except for a few passing cars. I looked at the forest and its trees which towered over me meters taller. I walked in feeling slightly scared and kept going. I was very quiet and wary listening for the slightest sounds. As I crept on for about almost an hour I started to think that I'd misinterpreted the clue and was turning back when I heard laughter, more like cackling. I assumed it be it must be them and slowly trudged through the bushes. I heard voices. I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying but it didn't sound pleasant and neither did it sound like Phobos or Deimos.

From behind the bush I looked up and saw a man with a stick in his hand. On the other side of the clearing was boy staring at the man. The man yelled something and silver light came out and went to the guy at the other side. He dodged and pulled out a stick and he too said something I couldn't make out. This time red light shot out. I was puzzled. Even the Hecate children at camp couldn't do anything like this. I watched stunned as the two continued to throw light at one another. At one point by the body language of the man I knew he was about to kill. I rushed out with riptide and attacked him. I slashed at his arm when suddenly he too like the other guy disappeared with a crack. He appeared behind be and I turned around in surprise. He was about to attack when the other guy sent a red jet of light. The man stopped it but it gave me enough time to attack him yelling. The boy helped me with more lights or whatever and the man looking worried vanished away. I walked over to the boy with a weak smile when he said, "I I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

I grinned and said like him," I', m Percy, Percy Jackson".

**Author's Note (A/N)**

**Hi readers. This is my first story and I'm really excited. There are probably many defects in this story but I'm trying my level best to read and review and tell me what I can do to improve please.**


	4. Escape

**I don't own Potter and Jackson.**

Harry

I said," Thanks a lot. I owe you big time."

He stammered," No problem. But what, I mean who who are you?"

I wondered if he was a muggle but I wasn't sure so I said," I'm a wizard." If he was confused he was a muggle, if not then he was a wizard.

His bewildered face made me sure that he must be a muggle who knew sword fighting.

I said," Never mind. Well Percy I do owe you but I've gotta do something. I'm sorry."

He said," What?" Evidently he was confused.

I raised my wand very fast and muttered,"Obliviates ena ora." It meant that he would forget everything that happened in the last one hour because Ena Ora meant one hour in Greek, the language from which some of the spells had been derived.

He shuddered and stumbled slightly before looking around with dazed eyes. He said," What the... where am I?

Then he saw me and I said," You were supposed to go that way."

He said," Was I? Did Phobos and Deimos go that way?"

The question threw me off guard. Then I thought that maybe it was his dogs' names or something.

I said," Yeah they went that way."

He ran away and I stared after him. Something felt wrong. It didn't feel right. He seemed like a person I knew very well. I wondered whether I'd ever seen him. I couldn't recall such an incident. It must have been déjà vu.

I turned back suddenly remembering that I'd come here to get Dolohov. I cursed thinking that he'd escaped. My first mission wasn't going well. It was failing. Now Dolohov knew that we were here. I met Ron and Hermione who had gone and searched the other side of the stadium. I hurried towards them and recounted my adventure. I told them about Percy who had helped me. They were surprised when I told them about the guy. It wasn't everyday that you would meet a muggle alone in the midst of shady woods carrying a sword. Now that they said it the thought struck me quite me oddly. I said slowly," Yeah your right. Maybe we should go and check." Hermione said," No leave it. He is obliviated. There is no use in going now."

We apparated back to our hotel and walked in. We went to my room and I walked over to the fire.

I tried to communicate with Kingsley and succeeded. He said," Hey Harry any progress?"

I said dejectedly," No we found him but he got away."

Kingsley said consolingly," its okay. Many of our best aurors weren't able to do it. Better luck next time."

Then he went with a pop. He seemed a little upset that didn't do it the way he went abruptly.

I slumped on the couch to see that Ron had already slept off. Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

Soon my eyes closed and I went into a deep sleep.

Percy

Drat! Where were the two sons of Ares? Damn them. It must be nearing midnight by now. I checked my watch. It showed 12:50. What the hell. Just a few minutes back it was 11:45. I had checked it just before I met that bloke who told them that Phobos and Deimos had gone this way. Wait wait wait… How did_ he_ know about them? He seemed mortal. Was he clear sighted? I remember being slightly dizzy but something was fishy. Maybe I should turn back. I decided to turn back and I walked back to the clearing. The guy was not there. I searched for him but couldn't find him. As I walked feeling puzzled and trying to sort everything I heard a roar of noises. It was a huge crowd. It was to my left. I listened and I could hear it though it was a little way off. I jogged towards it and came to a very dense part of the woods. Then suddenly I saw lights in the sky. It was truly a sky full of lighters.

I was amazed. As I jogged I came to a huge stadium. I was stunned to say the least. I never knew of any stadium in the middle of these woods. I had come here quite often. Feeling curious I walked towards the entrance. Two men in robes stood over there. They looked at me and one man frowned slightly. He asked," Who are you? What are you doing here at this time in the night? I didn't respond to his question but I said," I never knew there was a stadium here, which match is going on." They looked at each other and suddenly one brought out a stick. Before he could say anything I instinctively pulled out riptide from its pen form. He was amazed and I slashed at him. He yelled and fell down. The other pointed his stick and I don't know why but I suddenly ducked and was saved from a jet of light. I willed for water and it responded. There must have been a pond nearby. I doused him with gallons of water before using the same water as a rope to bind him. He was bound in a cocoon of water and he groaned and struggled to remove it. I suddenly heard voices calling saying my name aloud.

I was feeling a bit weird. I had seen these sticks somewhere. How did I know that he was about to send a jet of light at me. The one whom I had slashed got up and shot a light at me. I didn't move fast enough and got blasted of my feet. I went and landed ten meters behind. I willed for water to heal me. It rushed to my aid. I felt better the moment the water touched me. I picked up riptide and charged towards him. With my newfound strength I was too quick for him. I dodged all of his *lights* and stabbed in the stomach. I expected him to disintegrate but it didn't happen. He just groaned in pain and fell heavily on the floor. He lay there moaning pain. I was surprised. He seemed human. How did riptide hurt him if he was human? If he was a monster why didn't he disintegrate? Was he a demigod? I knelt beside and summoned for water. I tried to heal him with it. It cleared the blood but did nothing else as riptide's wounds couldn't be healed with mere water. I was helpless and I looked around for help. Many people in robes were rushing towards us.

One man knelt beside me and pulled his damn twig out. He muttered something sounding like 'pesky' or something. In an instant the wound healed. I stared at the man with amazement etched on my face. The man looked at me with a grim expression. He said," What are you? How did you control water?" Obviously he had seen everything. I was wonderstruck at his healing powers and didn't say anything. He said," The aurors will deal with you." He turned around and said to his subordinate," Call the Magical law enforcement as well." With that he bound me with ropes and levitated me inside a room. I was so surprised I didn't even struggle. He brought me down hard on a chair and locked the room. I thought I was dreaming. What the heck? How did they do this?

In a minute the door opened again and a woman with brown hair walked in. She had a wary look and looked at me as if I was a dangerous disease. She was followed by a man with shaggy black eyebrows and thick black hair. Both of them looked to be in their thirties. They held their *sticks* aloft and walked over.

The man barked out," Who are you. Tell everything about yourself." I decided that truth was the best way out. Maybe then I could hound him with questions of my own.

I took a deep breath and began. If he was mortal then he wouldn't understand anything but he didn't look like a mortal. I had just come to the part about Yancy's academy when the window beside me rattled. I looked and saw a blonde face peering in. It was annabeth! ANNABETH! I couldn't believe it. I almost grinned in relief. Now I was saved from these crazy people. She motioned for me to be quiet and I jerked my head saying okay. I turned towards the woman who was looking with a queer expression on her face.

She hadn't heard the window rattle but saw me moving my head. She walked over and looked out but Annabeth slipped into the shadows and was long gone. She turned and looked at me questioningly. I just shrugged and she went back though she kept giving suspicious glances at the window. I continued though I fed them some cock and bull shit. They waited patiently as I rambled on and the man even yawned once.

Suddenly I had an explosion, the very distraction I was counting on. The man turned sharply and said to the woman," Claire I'll be right back. Make sure he doesn't go anywhere." She nodded and side," Right, Warren I'll do that."

The moment the man went I started to try and wiggle the pen out of my pocket. I wasn't exactly inconspicuous and Claire noticed me. She raised her stick and pointed it at me. By that time Riptide was out and in sword form. I slit my ropes with ease and looked up. She was astounded to say the least. I rushed forward but she moved away and sent a jet of light at me. It got me full in the face but I didn't feel pain. Not one bit. She kept on edging backwards. But unfortunately for her she moved towards the door where Annabeth was waiting with a smirk on her face. She hit Claire with the butt of her dagger and Claire gave a surprised shriek and slumped down unconscious. I grinned at Annabeth and said," Thanks Wise Girl, now let's get out of here. I dint need to tell her as she was already out of the window. I chased after her and we both disappeared in the woods.

As soon as we were out of the woods we started talking. I said," How did you know where I was."

She said," When you didn't return for some time I started getting worried. I IM'd you and saw you in a battle. You were hurtling gallons of water on some poor mite. I yelled out but you couldn't hear me. So I took to Juniper. With her Naiadal powers she saw the trees surrounding you and deducted where the place would be. I couldn't use my reflector because it was dark but Juniper gave me all the information I needed. I sneaked out of camp, took the ferry and arrived here."

I said," Thanks again. God knows where I would be now if you didn't come." I gave her a quick hug and we continued moving afraid to stop.

Then I told her about my crazy night and she stared at me disbelievingly but she knew I wasn't lying. I asked if she knew who these people were. She went into deep thought for around ten minutes and said," No I've never heard of them." I thought to myself," Well that settles it. If Annabeth doesn't know then there's no way that anyone would."

Then Annabeth said slowly," Maybe Chiron knows. He is the only one who can know."

We went to the Staten Island ferry depot but there were no ferries at this time. We spent a couple of hours till down at the pace huddled in a corner. Soon it was dawn. We boarded the ferry and were leaving when Annabeth said," At least your safe Sea Weed brain." I smiled and said," Wondered why you didn't say it yet."

Warren

It was just a distraction. Why didn't I know it? I do hope that boy still is there. I hope Claire has him in hand. I hurried back to the room and went in. Just what I had feared. Claire was lying sprawled eagled on the floor. I knelt and tapped my wand on her and said," Rennervate." She opened her eyes scrunching it up as she slowly got up. I said," Are you okay? What happened? How did he get away? She explained and I had to admit I was pretty mad but she seemed to be as cool as a cucumber. That made madder. I yelled at her," Why are you so calm. Don't you understand? We are in a mess now. It'll make the headlines tomorrow. Aurors bamboozled by a teenage boy. "

She smirked and said," Chill dude. He is under track. I sent a spell at him when I knew I was going to be overpowered. I can monitor exactly where he is. We'll soon get the whole lot of them in hand."


	5. New orders

**Sorry about grammar. Problem is that I mainly look at the plot and if the story is turning out alright. I do normal spell checks but that's the most I do about grammar. I'll try to do better.**

**I have a question and I need suggestions. Has Rick said anything about what happens to demigods after they grow of age? I mean surely they can't continue to live at camp for ever. In the roman camp there is a city and all that. But there is no Roman camp in this story and I can't steal Rick's idea. Can you please give a few suggestions?**

Percy

It was early in the morning when Annabeth and I reached Half Blood Hill. We slowly started climbing the seemingly humongous hill. I panted as I tried to pull myself up," Annabeth help me" I said extending a hand. She smirked slightly but didn't taunt me like usual before reaching out her hand. I grasped it and heave myself over and lay there breathing heavily. I guessed that she herself was so tired that she didn't have the energy to tease me. If she was tired then I was exhausted. I didn't have anything to eat since that small I had yesterday. My muscles were aching from lack of rest and were demanding that I let them relax. Suddenly I remembered about the sons of Ares, Phobos and Deimos. I had completely forgotten about them. Demeter would probably make me an ornamental plant in Olympus if I saw her. "I am so dead" I thought. With these happy thoughts I got up and followed Annabeth who was leaning against Thalia's pine in the distance taking a break. I walked over and looked down at the valley below.

In the early morning's sun Camp looked really beautiful. The sea in the distance glittered and sparkled under the sun (or is it Apollo). But we couldn't just stand keep standing like this and admiring. We began to climb down and soon the cabins sprawled unevenly, the big house and the rest came into view properly.

Some of the campers were already up and about. Katie Gardner and some other children of Demeter were in the strawberry fields magically growing the strawberries. It was an amusing sight to watch but I didn't particularly want to meet the Demeter cabin, not when their patron was mad at me.

We saw some other campers and nodded politely to them. Suddenly I heard a bleat behind me and I turned around is surprise. It was Grover. He hurried over and said," Where were you Percy? Everyone is worried. Chiron has called a camp counselor meeting. You better go there at once."

I told him," Long story dude. Got stuck-"Annabeth cut me off," Chiron has a camp meeting, is it? Come on Percy we need to be there. You can tell your heroic story there." The last part was slightly sarcastic and I rolled my eyes. I said," Come on Grover, you come too."

We went into the big house and into the ping pong room. Everyone were sitting with grim expressions and Chiron was just saying something," …found that the two were miss-"when Annabeth interrupted," Right here Chiron." Chiron and several heads turned in our direction. Chiron came over and said with a small smile," Where were you too? I understand that Percy was on a quest but Annabeth, my dear where did you go. Malcolm found your bed empty when he awoke an hour ago." I repeated again," Long story, Chiron. Can I eat something first. I haven't had had anything since yesterday noon. I'm starving." Chiron said," Ok, let's get to breakfast right away. Then he turned around and said to the other counselors," Meeting at 8:30. Eat something and come back."

We made our way to the Dining Pavilion. As soon as I walked out of the Big House Annabeth and I were herded by campers asking me what happened. I pleaded with them to let me have something to eat before saying anything. They pestered me for a little while when Annabeth finally had enough. Connor was in the midst of saying," Hey Annabeth did you and Percy just fake this for you know…-" when Annabeth pulled out her dagger and pointed it at Connor's throat, her eyes narrowed and eyebrows raised up. He just shut up and stared warily at the dagger at his throat with wide eyes. I chuckled slightly partly at Connor's face and partly at Annabeth blushing slightly. I moved on not wanting to get involved in this and sat down in Poseidon's table. It was empty even after the war. Many other campers had started to arrive at Camp Half Blood and the other cabins were looking a bit full. Only Zeus', Hera's, Artemis' and Hestia's were empty now. Athena and Ares alone had 42 campers. That was more than the amount we had in the war.

I wished for some blue coke as usual. Normally I didn't drink coke for breakfast but today was anything but normal. I needed some caffeine after the last strenuous hours. I wished for scrambled eggs along with pancakes with maple syrup and an apple cheddar quiche. I know weird combination but I was really hungry. A few months ago Chiron had made a new rule. The winners of Capture the Flag get to eat whatever food they want for a week. I mean it is not the same barbecue everyday and whatever drink you wanted. It was whatever food you wanted and whatever drink you wanted. Last Friday I had joined up with Athena and we had beaten Ares cabin though it was close.

After eating a heavy breakfast I got up from my table. I was feeling better now though I couldn't concentrate properly. Constant thoughts of sleep made me long for my bed in Cabin 3. But there was work to be done. It was 8:20 now and I strode over to the big house. I went into the rec room and saw that only Will, Lue and Butch were present. I didn't know them very well so I just said," Hi" before sitting down on one of the chairs. Annabeth came in next and sat down beside me. We talked randomly waiting for the others. Soon people started coming and the babble of talk grew louder and louder when Chiron appeared. The room grew quiet almost at once it was exactly half past eight. He trotted in and broached on the topic at once," Ok everyone now let's hear what Percy and Annabeth have to say."

Before I could begin someone walked in. Someone wearing leopard spotted Hawaiian shirt along with black shorts and purple running shoes. His hair was dark and curly and his eyes were watery blue, bloodshot. Anyone could realize that he was drunk. The infamous Mr. D walked in.

I moaned into my hands and made no attempt to hide it. Mr. D said," Patrick Jenison doesn't seem too happy. I suppose this meeting, for which you haven't invited me by the way and as I am camp director of this camp you ought to, is to see why Perry is unhappy is it?"

Chiron said," Sorry, Mr. D it's just that Percy and Annabeth here-"Mr. D interrupted," Who." I rolled my eyes before answering," Me. I am Percy and she is Annabeth." Chiron continued," As I was saying Percy and Annabeth were missing since yesterday so we are having a meeting-" Mr. D interrupted," To find where they are I suppose. Well since they are back and are right here, I don't the point in having a meeting anymore. All of you back to your cabins."

I said furiously," When I was away I came across something that I was about to tell Chiron before your interruptions."

Mr. D looked at me coldly," Peter Johnson, it is I who will decide whether a meeting will take place or not whatever strange things might have taken place. I give you two minutes to speak your nonsense. That's it." I was glad and immediately started.

I began about everything that happened yesterday. I told them everything from when I met Demeter to the end. As I started talking about meeting Harry and all that happened then many eyebrows were raised. Mr. D was smiling sarcastically. Clarisse was saying something which sounded like," Always wants to be in the spotlight."

I glared at her and received one in return. I continued not bothering about whether anyone was believing in me or not. I just went on speaking. I don't know how I did it but the whole story was finished in two minutes.

I looked at Chiron to see what he made of it. Chiron was quiet and just stared at the table thinking hard. Mr. D looking disbelievingly said," Trash. Utter nonsense. There are no such creatures. If there are then even the gods don't know about them. Is that possible?"

The old buffer did have a point. If he didn't know about it and he was a god then logically they were just a figment of my imagination. But I had seen them clearly. I had experienced their power. How was it possible that they didn't exist?

Chiron then said," Percy… there is a legend that such creatures that you described do exist but it died out in the medieval period. The gods did not believe it. They used all their power in finding them but they couldn't. So the legend was deemed false. It was forgotten over time. "

Mr. D said," My dear horse, that time all of us gods used our powers yet there was no trace of them. How did this boy suddenly find himself captured by them? "

Chiron said," I don't know, perhaps we should consult the gods."

Annabeth and I couldn't understand much of it and we just looked at them wondering what the outcome would be. Mr. D couldn't say anything as there wasn't anything wrong in asking the gods.

He said," Alright, Alright if you want to waste your time. Do whatever you want. "

Chiron said," Well that's decided then."

I said," But when Chiron? It's not as if the gods will be waiting in the throne room for us. They only meet at the solstices."

Chiron turned to the wine god," It's your job isn't it Mr. D. As camp director for the demigods when there might be a threat to the camp you should call the gods for a meeting right?"

Mr. D didn't have a suitable response for that and he just muttered," As if there is a threat."

Then in a flash he vanished, probably teleported off to Olympus.

Katie sighed in relief and said," Thank goodness he didn't cause many problems this time."

Chiron said," Yes, but I'm more worried about what's going to happen now. Lue" he said turning to the counselor of Hecate cabin "tell me what you understand out of all this. Was this magic what Percy saw?"

Lue said," I don't know Chiron. Magic that we use is not with the sticks that Percy described. They could be wands but I'm not sure. I mean the wand magic was just a belief and that was magic performed by witches and wizards in fairy tales. But in reality I don't know. I mean it isn't possible that the witches and wizards of fairy tales are true."

I thought of all she said. Then I said," But witches in fairy tales are like spooky bad people right. But apart from wearing robes and cloaks they seemed like normal people. The boy I met, Harry Potter was a nice fellow. The people who caught me did it so because I attacked two of their people. It was more of you know self defense than attack."

This puzzled the others even more. Finally Travis said," You mean you don't know whether they are monsters or not." I said," No they didn't seem like monsters. They were perfectly normal but they weren't mortals. They could see through the mist."

Will Solace from Apollo Cabin said," But if they could see through the mist why did we not know of each other's existence until now. I mean it's not like they are aliens who landed right now. Like us they too might are probably ages old, maybe like the gods. "He was right. That was a good point. I could just say," I don't know. Otherwise I wouldn't have asked you."

Chiron said," Maybe the gods know." Annabeth said," But if they do why haven't they told you. I mean you are not any younger than them. "

He said," I certainly don't remember anything that explains what Percy saw, of course other than what I said about the rumors but as Mr. D says they were proved wrong. "

There was nothing to do now except wait for Mr. D to come back. I told Chiron," Hey Chiron I need some sleep. Can I go and get my beauty sleep." He just nodded still deep in thought. Then I said," Wake me up if something happens or if the wine dude comes back."

Annabeth said," I need some sleep too. Bye guys."

Annabeth headed towards the cabins but not me. I didn't follow her. I needed my sleep to be refreshing. I went to the beach. I waded into the water and went in so far that I was completely submerged in water. I walked in even further. I literally walked in. I was about 10 feet in the water. Some marine animals came curiously. They soon got the aura of Poseidon around me and bowed and went away leaving me in peace. I put my head on a cushion of water and went into a deep sleep.

Harry

"Harry, listen, HARRY, RON, HARRY, someone listen, oh come on HARRY wake up, dammit, RON, wake up." I jolted awake at my name being called. Someone was banging the door and yelling their heads off.

As I got out of the sleepy and dazed state I realized that it was Hermione. I mumbled," What do you want." She said," Kingsley's on the fire. He wants to talk to you guys. Wake the red headed git and both of you come to my room. ASAP."

I slowly got up. I said," Ron wake up, it's urgent. "I thought he was waking up so I went to the door. As I was about to open it I realized that he didn't. Instead of going over and waking him up I used the most effective technique that I learned two years ago. I pulled out my wand and pointed it towards him and none verbally said," Levicorpus." A green light shot out and Ron's ankle was hoisted up. He yelled," Aaah. What the hell." For a few seconds he looked out around trying to figure out why he was upside down. He saw the smirk on my face and understood. "Oh HELL it's you. Now put me down, will you."

I muttered the counter jinx and he crashed on the bed. He stood up, his Weasley hair tousled and a scowl on his face. Like me he too was fully dressed. I said," Come fast, else Hermione will kill us.

He said," What for?" I replied," Apparently Kingsley's calling us."

I opened the door and went into the next room. Hermione was sitting by the fire talking to Kingsley. He saw us walk in and scowled. He said," Come on you two be alert. You're an Auror. I heard Hermione screaming till here and even a dead person would've woken up before you guys."

We muttered our apologies and sat down. He said," Now the next plan is you three are coming back to England. This is the joint decision of both the minister and me. You were supposed to be undercover and that part failed. I think they are aware of your existence over there." The last part was sarcastic and I could see that Kingsley was definitely displeased with our efforts. We didn't say anything, our heads just bowed down in shame. The sound of a pop came which told us that he had gone and slowly we got up. I went into my room and starting packing everything.

I didn't really notice what I was doing. Did Kingsley really expect me to defeat one of Voldemort's most trusted followers who probably knew so much dark magic that I would find out only from experience?

"But then again I had beaten Voldemort himself."

"Only because of the elder wand."

"I escaped several times without it."

"With the help of twin cores. Not much skill."

"It wasn't twin cores all the time. On the night I left the Dursley's no twin cores."

"But the wand did something funny. Not the holder."

I kept on arguing wondering whether I could have done something better in my duel with Dolohov.

If it wasn't for the muggle I would have died. I knew that. I was feeling pretty disappointed and frustrated. I justified that I did the best I could but I wasn't sure whether I was angry with Kingsley or myself.

The bags were packed and I went out the rooms. I wanted to get back to England fast and get on with the second assignment. But I needed to check out first. Apparition, Portkey, Floo travel, none of this was possible inside the hotel premises until you checked out.

Ron and Hermione came out a few minutes later and the three of us walked down the stairs, not speaking among ourselves at all. We reached the receptionist and told him that we were leaving. A little puzzled he said," But sirs and madam you planned for a month right." I nodded and he continued," Is there any problem with the hotel staff or our facilities."

Ron said impatiently," Surely we don't need to say everything. We have some urgent business and we need to depart. Make it fast."

He nodded hurriedly mumbling apologies and gave us our bill. We paid him with the money given to us by the British Auror ministry. Then we went out. Hermione took a cauldron out of her beaded bag and muttered," Portus "focusing hard on the place we wanted to go. The cauldron turned blue for a moment and then became normal.

Hermione being the bossy and kind of snobby person she was said," When it turns blue again which will be in a minute touch the cauldron." I rolled my eyes. She talked to us as if we were 3 year olds.

Just as it turned blue I was about to put my finger on it when a voice behind me said," Accio cauldron." I turned back in surprise to see the face of the manager of the hotel. The cauldron came flying to him and instead of catching it he hopped out of its way.

He then said," I'm extremely sorry but your boss just now gave us instructions to not let you leave. He will speak to you about it."

I looked at Ron and Hermione and saw that they wore the same bemused expression that I had on my face. I said," Um okay where is he?"

He said," In the fire. He is waiting."

He led the way into the hotel inside his room. In the fire I saw Kingsley's head. I said," What's wrong?"

He said," Mr. Dinning will you please excuse us for a few minutes." He bowed and went out.

Then Kingsley said," Harry didn't you say that you were in Stanton Island yesterday where you encountered Dolohov?"

I was puzzled as to why he would be asking about it and said," Yes, why?"

He said," Well yesterday American aurors found a boy who they claim can control water. Eye witnesses report that the boy manipulated water to create a cocoon of water inside which a security guard was wrapped in. The boy was found lurking around last night where when the guard attempted to obliviate him because he came to know of the stadium and magical folk, he beat both of them and then was captured by aurors. What do you make of that?"

" I don't know Kingsley. We definitely weren't there when this happened. We probably left."

" I haven't come to the important part yet. Their description of the boy says that he had dark black hair and sea green eyes. _He was carrying a sword_."

" What, but-but the boy I met was also….."I spluttered.

He said," Exactly, that was the same boy. He wasn't a muggle like you thought. I don't even think he was human."

My eyes had gone wide and I thought," I not only let Dolohov get away but also this Percy fellow. Shit! Kingsley is probably going to gruel me."

Then he said," Now I'm not going to talk about why you left the boy go. You have information regarding this boy. They have the location of this boy. Join them and find him out. Now this is your mission. If he is willing to join forces with the British its so much better for us. This is why you are helping the Americans understand."  
I nodded, it made sense. I knew that Percy wasn't a bad guy and if he would help us it would be really awesome.

**So how was it? Liked it? Its longer than the last chapter. I wanted to add a little more but I thought it would be too long. **

**Teaser from the next chapter**

"**I have scouted the whole area my lord. No evidence to prove that Jackson was right was found. He seems to be misinformed. " **

**Read and Review**


End file.
